Ducks on page 25
by Miss Barbara
Summary: McGee overhears a conversation, but what does he hear? And it that really what happens? Written for the GSM magazine challenge over at NFA.


Note from the author. This story is not beta'ed. I've read it and cleared it from as many mistakes as possible. If you want to tell me about my mistakes, please send me a pm.

He only thing he is certain is that his world is filled with Pink ducks, and honestly, they are everywhere. Right now, when Ducky is checking him out he has pink ducks on his head. It's actually very funny and he giggles. The ducks might be related to the blow he received at the back of his head, but he didn't really care, not with all the funny ducks waggling around.

The bloodpressurethingy was removed from his arm and the ducks started quacking. It might be related he thought, but no matter what, it was incredibly funny. He laughed harder than he thought was humanly possible and started rolling over the floor of the building. Gibbs had a funny frown on his face and his eyes where a little bit scary, but with the pink duck's on his shirt it didn't matter to him. A man with duc ks wasn't really that scary after all. After what must have been hours of laughing uncontrollably he finally got it back together and tried to stand up.

Everything was a bit woozy and he almost crashed in too a nearby tree, but luckily Ziva was there and caught him right before he would hit the tree. He flung his arms around Ziva and took a good sniff of her hair. He had noticed before, of course he had noticed her before but boy, was she pretty. Especcially the ducks in her hair were nice, he long black hair. He considered taking a bite of the hair but before he could actually closed his teeth she removed the hair from his mouth. He studied her and she looked surprisingly angry. He gave her his biggest pout and puppy dog eyes, they never failed on her.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and after a little study he concluded that it could be no one other than Pierce Brosnan. It appeared that Mr. Bond himself was speaking and he focused all his attention on understanding the words. "... some whack you received probie, but let's carefull with our own Mossad Ninja. She might kill you with those pink ducks you keep talking about."

Tim smiled as he realized that Pierce also was seeing the ducks and suddenly something clicked in his head. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen from his pocket. "Mister Brosnan" he giggled while turning towards the man. "My co-worker Tony is one of your biggest fans, so could you sigh this for him?"

Multiple hands grabbed him and pushed him towards the sedan. He sat down and smiled when he noticed that Ziva was sitting next to him and Tony driving. After admiring the pretty ducks on the car seats he realized that he should be happy it wasn't the other way around. His head hurt enough as it was already, and Tony always drove safe.

The drive home was fun, there were many friendly people he could wave at, he wondered why Ziva kept pulling him back in the car, he could wave so much more if he was hanging out of the window. The neighborhood became more familiar and he recognized the little store Tony stopped it was the store around the corner from his apartment.

"Have to pick up the new copie of GSM." Tony smiled as he jogged towards the door. "Bring me a bring me one!" Ziva said before McGee pulled her back in the car. He didn't like her hanging out of the window where all the other man could see her.

"I want to cuddle you." McGee giggled as he pulled Ziva in his arms and started stroking her hair. Ziva gave up on resisting and relaxed in to his touch. He was much bigger than her and even thought

McGee noticed that Tony came back a few minutes later, smiling bright and holding two copies of the latest GSM magazine. "Page 25 looks good." he smiled towards Ziva and McGee wondered what that page would contain. But before he could ask the string of balloons in the park caught his attention. He opened the window and leaned outside. Ziva took a death grip on his wrist and dragged him inside. "You are all eager to get me inside" McGee winked as he watched the balloons float in too his apartment.

Following Tony he skipped inside, it was a good day, the sun was shinning and skipping inside just seemed to fit the situation. Tim admired the pretty ceiling of his building while Tony and Ziva guided him inside. He never knew that there were so many stains on his ceiling. Or rather the ceiling of his hallway.

Suddenly Tony opened his door while Ziva pushed him inside towards his bedroom. This could only mean that Ziva wanted to get him in bed as soon as possible and he was not someone to object. While walking towards the bedroom he already pulled his clothes of. He wiggled every now and then with his eyebrows as he laid down in his bed. He made sure there was some place for Ziva to bounce in his bed. He loved how bouncy his bed was. Seconds later Ziva came walking in and McGee was slightly disappointed that she was still wearing all her clothes. She looked surprised that he was naked and pulled quickly the comforter over his naked body.

"You really need to sleep Tim" Ziva said while her skilled hands rubbed his shoulders. "Tony is gong to stay to watch you." Tim pouted, because Tony was not what he wanted, he wanted Ziva. He was happy that she agreed to stay after he showed his his best puppydog eyes and he let himself slip in a light slumber while she still sat at his bed.

While dreaming of naked Ziva's he could also hear Tony and Ziva talking, somewhere far away. They read their copies of GSM and talked about it. Ziva was irritated by the image of the woman on the frontpage and Tony continued to explain why she was really hot. It was silent for a long after that until they started to discuss page 25 again.

"You really don't want to try that out some times? I'm open for it." Tony giggled and Tim heard Ziva slap his arm. "I don't think that you are capable for this, it requires some skill." Tim zoned out as Tony started to give his defence, he didn't want to hear why Tony would be perfectly skilled o do just that.

He felt himself float away to a happy place, he made a vague note to ask about those awesome painkillers and let himself drift off. When he woke up again he had no idea what time it was. The light in the living room still looked natural and he guess that it wasn't evening yet. He heard some noises in the background and focused on them with all of his energy, it took him some minutes but he was pretty sure that it was Tony and Ziva he heard. Their was something different about the way they talked, and he was pretty sure that he heard other noises too, noises you don't make when talking. It took a big amount of energy to realize that they were doing 'something' and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were doing. They sounded secretive and they whispered.

"We have to be quick, McGee can't know about this." Tim smirked, Ziva was wrong because frankly, he already knew. He heard some rustle of clothes and wondered what exactly their plan was, and more important, did he really want to find out? He heard some more rustle of clothes and than a satisfying sigh from Tony. "I love gsm" he said.

"You sure this is going to work?" Tony said hesitantly while Tony could almost see him undressing Ziva with his eyes, if she wasn't undressed yet. He heard a cap come off from some sort of bottle. "GSM Tony" Ziva said "Ever doubted it?" Now he heard the sound of something squirting out of a bottle and he shivered. Tony denied that and suddenly there was this new sound. It sounded almost like skin gliding over skin and Tim *really* didn't want to know what was happening. He tried to go to his happy place in his mind but somehow he just couldn't imagen Ziva naked. The only think he kept seeing was a really happy, very naked, DiNozzo.

Suddenly there was a yelp from the kitchen, "You have to keep up the pace Ziva." Tony said, sounding a little annoyed. "Otherwise it's never going to get stiff."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ziva snarled "I've done this before!" The sound he heard earlier sped up and Tony let out a moan. "I forgot how good this was" he said and Tim could almost picture the lazy grin on his face. "Wait until I'm done with you." Ziva said and Tony wished that it was him in his kitchen doing page 25 in stead of Tony.

"It's not thick enoug yet." Ziva said as the gliding sound stopped. "It isn't getting any thicker than this." Tony warned. Ziva sighed. "It's not ideal, but it has to do."

He tried his best to forget and zoned out for a few minutes. If Ziva really was having sex with Tony he didn't want to know. He wished they had the decency not to do it with him in the next room, but well, they probably both thought he was pretty out of it. The sounds that were coming from the kitchen sounded a little bit more enthusiastic by know and Tim felt the need to throw up. "Almost there!" Tony said a little breathless and then there was a huff from Ziva. "Don't you dare get it all over my face," she said and McGee was happy that that comment wasn't for him. It would most certainly get him out of the mood.

All of a sudden there was a grunt from Tony and some sound of Ziva which he wasn't familiar with. Then he heard a wet plop and a satisfying moan from Ziva. "It's better than I expected" Tony said and he sounded as he was in heaven for a moment.

"You have some in your hair" Tony giggled after a few seconds.

He couldn't hold it any longer and turned to the side, puking his guts out. He was vaguely aware of Tony shouting something and them both running in his room. When he finally opened his eyes again he was stunned. They weren't naked at all. In fact they were both wearing Aprons and Tony was also holding a bowl of something that looked like dough while Ziva was covered in flour.

"You better not be sick probie!" Tony said as he waved a spoon around. "There was this cookie recepie in GSM and were are making that for you." Tim grunted and let his head drop back in the pillow. "Page 25" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes." Ziva said while she looked in confusing to Tony, how had he know?


End file.
